1973 in literature
The year 1973 in literature involved several significant events and the writing of many notable books. Events *September 25 - The funeral of Chilean poet Pablo Neruda becomes a focus for protests against the new government of Augusto PinochetWashington Post *Frank Herbert becomes directo-photographer of the television show, The Tillers. *Robert B. Parker starts the Spenser book series. *The Montenegrin Academy of Sciences and Arts is founded. New books *Martin Amis – The Rachel Papers *Ernest Becker – The Denial of Death *Joseph Payne Brennan – Stories of Darkness and Dread *John Brunner - The Stone That Never Came Down *Ramsey Campbell – Demons by Daylight *Jerome Charyn – Tar Baby *Agatha Christie – Postern of Fate *Basil Copper – From Evil's Pillow *L. Sprague de Camp – The Fallible Fiend *L. Sprague de Camp and Catherine Crook de Camp, editors – 3000 Years of nd Science Fiction *August Derleth – The Chronicles of Solar Pons *Michael Ende – Momo *Paul E. Erdman – The Billion Dollar Sure Thing *J. G. Farrell; The Siege of Krishnapur *Leon Forrest – There Is A Tree More Ancient Than Eden *William Goldman – The Princess Bride *Graham Greene - The Honorary Consul * Elisabeth Harvor, Women and Children 11 stories (revised as Our Lady of All Distances, 1991) *James Jones – A Touch of Danger *Anna Kavan – Who Are You? *Brian Killick – The Heralds *Dean R. Koontz – Demon Seed *Jerzy Kosinski – The Devil Tree *Robert Ludlum – The Matlock Paper *John D. MacDonald - The Turquoise Lament *Cormac McCarthy – Child of God *Ruth Manning-Sanders – A Book of Ogres and Trolls *Robert Marasco – Burnt Offerings *Toni Morrison – Sula *Iris Murdoch – The Black Prince *Robert B. Parker – The Godwulf Manuscript *Mervyn Peake – The Rhyme of the Flying Bomb (posthumously published) *Robert M. Pirsig - Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance *Anthony Powell – Temporary Kings *Thomas Pynchon – Gravity's Rainbow *Irwin Shaw – Evening in Byzantium *Rex Stout - Please Pass the Guilt *Jacqueline Susann – Once Is Not Enough *Hunter S. Thompson – Fear and Loathing on the Campaign Trail '72 *Jack Vance – The Anome *Gore Vidal – Burr *Kurt Vonnegut, Jr. – Breakfast of Champions *Patrick White – The Eye of the Storm *Rudy Wiebe – Temptations of Big Bear *Roger Zelazny **''To Die in Italbar'' **''Today We Choose Faces'' New drama *Alan Ayckbourn – The Norman Conquests Poetry *Allen Curnow – An Abominable Temper and Other Poems *Tomás Rivera – Always and other poems Non-fiction * Allan W. Eckert - The Court-Martial of Daniel Boone * Antonia Fraser - Cromwell, our Chief of Men * Peter Maas - Serpico * Tim O'Brien – If I Die in a Combat Zone, Box Me Up and Send Me Home * Bill Owens, Suburbia * John Pearson - James Bond: The Authorised Biography of 007 * Flora Rheta Schreiber - Sybil * E. F. Schumacher - ''Small Is Beautiful * Binod Bihari Verma - Maithili Karna Kayasthak Panjik Sarvekshan Maithili book Births *February 21 - Jacob M. Appel, short story writer *June 2 - David Bezmozgis, Latvian-Canadian writer *August 18 - Victoria Coren, writer and presenter Deaths *February 22 - Elizabeth Bowen, novelist *March 6 - Pearl S. Buck, novelist *March 26 - Sir Noel Coward, dramatist and humorist *April 9 - Warren Lewis, author, Inkling, and brother of C. S. Lewis *April 28 - Jacques Maritain, philosopher *May 21 - Carlo Emilio Gadda, author *June 9 - John Creasey, author *June 30 - Nancy Mitford, English novelist and biographer *July 29 - Henri Charrière, Papillon author *September 2 - J. R. R. Tolkien, fantasy writer *September 23 - Pablo Neruda, poet *September 29 - W. H. Auden, poet *October 6 - Margaret Wilson, novelist (b. 1882) *October 28 - Sergio Tofano, dramatist *December 9 - Anthony Gilbert, crime writer Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Patrick White Canada * See 1973 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Jacques Chessex, L'Ogre * Prix Médicis French: Tony Duvert, Paysage de fantaisie * Prix Médicis International: Milan Kundera, Life Is Elsewhere United Kingdom * Booker Prize: J. G. Farrell, The Siege of Krishnapur * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Penelope Lively, The Ghost of Thomas Kempe * Cholmondeley Award: Patric Dickinson, Philip Larkin * Eric Gregory Award: John Beynon, Ian Caws, James Fenton, Keith Harris, David Howarth, Philip Pacey * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Iris Murdoch, The Black Prince * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Robin Lane Fox, Alexander the Great * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: John Heath-Stubbs United States * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal in Poetry, John Crowe Ransom * Hugo Award: Isaac Asimov, The Gods Themselves * Nebula Award: Arthur C. Clarke, Rendezvous with Rama * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Jean Craighead George, Julie of the Wolves * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Jason Miller, That Championship Season * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Eudora Welty, The Optimist's Daughter * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Maxine Kumin, Up Country Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: José García Blázquez, El rito *Viareggio Prize: Achille Campanile, Manuale di conversazione references External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year